1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-sticky taffy composition and method of use.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
The standard recipe for the confection for popcorn balls comprises sugar and/or corn syrup, water, salt and vanilla. The sugar, corn syrup and water are cooked to the crack stage, the salt and flavoring are added, and the resulting hot sticky confection is poured over a batch of popped corn which is then divided and manually formed into balls. Even if hands are precoated with margarine or other fat, because of the tackiness of the confection, difficulty is frequently experienced in preventing the confection from adhering to the fingers as the balls are formed. A typical prior art popcorn ball confection for 6 quarts of popped corn is as follows:
Sugar 2 cps. Corn Syrup 2/3 cp. Water 2 cps. Salt 1/2 tsp. Vanilla 2 tsps.